<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>隨筆 by Nightfall48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546131">隨筆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48'>Nightfall48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>羅蘭目光掃過青筋畢露的真人以及用眼神傳遞警告訊息的辛西亞，沒有堅持很久便妥協，「好吧……你可能會喜歡這個。」</p><p>真人可以感覺到羅蘭由上而下的打量，他假裝沒有察覺卻不自覺屏住氣息，身體的熱度一直無法消散，為了擺脫對方目光的箝制，他逼迫自己開口：「什麼？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>隨筆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前篇為《任務前的特別訓練》和《記憶中的溫暖味道》，劇情有關聯但也可單獨閱讀。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今晚真人準備了天婦羅丼飯，除了作為主角的炸蝦和野菜天婦羅，其他食材也費了一番心思。他設法買到壽司米，用鍋子燜煮出口感Q彈的白飯，沾醬也加入蘿蔔泥增添清爽的口感，搭配之前醃製的紅蘿蔔，便是引人大快朵頤的美味。</p><p>隨著每週兩晚由真人準備晚餐、四人共同用餐，一些默契也開始建立。吃飽的人自己把碗盤收進廚房略作沖洗，由最後一個人全部放進洗碗機清洗，其他人則會端著未盡的配餐酒移動到旁邊的沙發上，有一句沒一句的閒聊。</p><p>今晚的配餐酒是辛西亞不知道從哪裡買回來的梅酒，真人忍不住多喝了一杯。沈浸在熟悉的味道，相伴在身邊的卻是背景各異的同伴，更讓他清晰感受到自己離土生土長的地方很遙遠。</p><p>做飯一開始是他和羅蘭的交換條件，但看到辛西亞熱情的讚美和阿比話不多說埋頭狂吃的樣子，便值得他花費時間研究怎麼在外國煮出道地的日式料理，將家鄉的味道分享給同伴。羅蘭花言巧語後卻沒有達到預期效果的無奈表情，更讓他有將對方一軍的感覺。</p><p>有了美食加持，辛西亞和阿比自然成為他忠實的戰友，他甚至不用開口就可以打一場勝仗，以至於當羅蘭和辛西亞對話走向漸趨危險的時候，他還沈溺在梅酒的餘韻中，反應慢了一拍。</p><p>「炸物配上醬汁真是絕妙！真希望之後能夠一直吃到它。」<br/>
「想要毛豆繼續做飯，羅蘭，你應該展現一些誠意。」<br/>
「你是指？」<br/>
「你自己想，有什麼東西可以讓我們的廚師滿意。」<br/>
「嗯，讓我想想……」</p><p>真人看到羅蘭嘴角醞釀的笑意就有不好的預感，在他能夠阻止之前，那個不安好心的男人已經開口：「也許我可以教他一些接吻技巧？」<br/>
「才不需要！」真人吼完一聲後幾乎要喘不過氣。<br/>
「Ok! 」羅蘭聳聳肩，「但我持保留意見。」</p><p>「噢！我大概可以猜出你們搞砸的那段時間發生了什麼事。」辛西亞眨了眨眼睛，看著羅蘭惡質的趣味又要將他們的新夥伴（如果沒被氣跑的話）推到爆炸的極限，辛西亞再次感嘆另外兩位成員的功能缺失，決定出手緩和一下場面，「羅蘭，我相信以你的能力，一定可以想得出更實用的東西。」</p><p>「我覺得這很實用。」羅蘭目光掃過青筋畢露的真人以及用眼神傳遞警告訊息的辛西亞，沒有堅持很久便妥協，「好吧……你可能會喜歡這個。」</p><p>真人可以感覺到羅蘭由上而下的打量，他假裝沒有察覺卻不自覺屏住氣息，身體的熱度一直無法消散，為了擺脫對方目光的箝制，他逼迫自己開口：「什麼？」</p><p>「我在洛杉磯的時候就想過這個，你不是抱怨西裝穿起來不夠有架勢？我覺得那是設計的問題，那裡的西裝不適合亞洲人的身形。」<br/>
「是，我們亞洲人就是長得不夠高也不夠壯！」<br/>
「不用擔心，你有你的優勢。」</p><p>對方低沈的嗓音與黏附在腰間的目光令真人一陣顫慄，融合在微醺的酒意裡，他覺得身體越來越軟，像是即將放下所有的枷鎖。</p><p>「色情狂，把你噁心的眼神收一收，我不想把剛吃進去的晚餐吐出來。」</p><p>被阿比的聲音嚇了一跳，真人轉頭看到阿比臉很臭地站在廚房門口看著他們。在劇烈的心跳中，他呆滯了片刻，才意識到自己剛才幾乎要迎向對面男人肆意的目光，而且渴求著更多。他再也不敢看向任何一個人，以最快的速度逃離了屋子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實這篇應該是要寫上次和卡蘇討論到的西裝梗，但有羅蘭這個色大叔在真的是隨時都要拐到打砲的路上好可怕！！！<br/>原本後續應該是要寫羅蘭幫真人挑西裝，但看了官宣之後，我覺得官方可能已經把我想寫的演完了，真人那套帥氣的西裝如果不是出於羅蘭之手我就&amp;^#^(*^%#@，總之後續可能有也可能不會有。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>